Unwanted Fairytales
by drosselmeyer's grandaughter
Summary: chapter 1 is finally up!


Here goes chapter one, I really hope I improved a little and don't worry I will be re-reading this so there won't be any mistakes if there is do not be afraid to tell me…flames welcome.

* * *

'_Just breathe_…' ,the bride- to- be thought to herself. She fiddles with her thumb as she sat in the carriage, with her fiancé sat across from her. She stole a glace from him and looked down at her hand on her lap, and kept to herself in her thoughts… what if his parents didn't like her? What if the kingdom didn't want her to be the queen of the kingdom? What if his parent's object to the marriage and wants him to marry someone more suitable than her… I mean she didn't really deserve him either anyway… the thoughts and questions were running in her head like crazy, the more she thought the more nervous she became, she became more frighten.

Ever since they finished the story and they left their dear and beloved friends Ahiru and Fakir, and Mytho proposed to her, these thoughts suddenly invaded her mind. She wonders if Mytho only choose her because he felt bad when she sacrificed her life for his, maybe it was out of guilt. She wouldn't be surprised if he did.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a smooth yet rough hand touched hers. She looked up and saw Mytho looking at her with concern and a gentle smile graced his face for comfort.

"Is something wrong Rue?"

"No…of course not. Why?" she lied. She knew how to keep her cool when lying of something so small.

"Because you haven't said a word since we left… hehe I hope you're not plotting your escape from our marriage are you?" he chuckled, he got up for a moment and sat right next to her, placing his arm around her delicate shoulder, pulling her closer towards his body. She giggled when he slight nipped her ear.

"Don't be ridiculous," she giggled," I would never do such a thing—haha would you stop that, that tickles." she laughed as his fingers danced against her belly and she squirmed and tried to get his hands off but failed miserably she laughed more when he placed light feathery kisses against her neck.

"Mytho…c-cut it out…"

"Not till you tell me what's wrong." He whispered seductively, earning him a shiver in response from his soon to be bride. She can be so cute at times such as this rare situation, but usually kept to herself. She was so easy to read but she would sometimes try to cover up, it was one of the traits he really didn't like, but he loved her nonetheless. He would sometimes wish she would come and talk to him when she had a problem or come to him when she need comfort. Hopefully after the weeding he would somehow change all that.

He nipped her ear and trailed kisses down her long neck earning a small moan.

"Are you ready to tell me or do I have to _persuade_ you more, hmm?"

"I wouldn't mind being persuaded a bit more." she smiled, he only chuckled and turned her around so she can be facing him, slowly lowering her down onto the carriage seat, and kissing her just as passionately and she was kissing him. He trailed kisses down her chin to her neck, smelling that sweet fragrance that she naturally had. Cherries, French Villella and a hint of cinnamon. She was sooo…

"Tell me what wrong, please…" he slightly begged, he suddenly stopped what he was doing ad restrain himself, much to her disappointment and sat her up and looked at her with a serious expression on his face.

she only sighed in defeat knowing full well that she was going to give into it, I mean the way he was looking at her made her body melt, how can she say no to that.

"I am just nervous that maybe you parents..Might not…like me." She watched at his expression turn from serious to an amusing smile and an expression of relief and satisfaction.

"Is that all?"he chuckled, "don't worry my parents will love just as I love you, and everyone will know you will make a fine Queen in this kingdom…"

"...but—"

"No buts, I am telling you they will love you, trust me… okay?" she only nodded her and she was earned a smiled and a small kiss on the forehead.

They carriage suddenly turn into sudden stop, making the Mytho and Rue jerk forward and back on the seat.

"We are here your highness." The servant got off from the driver's seat and went to open the door, pulled out the seat so the young princes and his princess could step down.

Mytho offered his hand to Rue who gladly accepted and as soon she got out of the carriage , she was greeted by the Mytho's mother… the Queen.

"Siegfried, it so wonderful to see you my child." Without giving much thought she leaped into his arms and embraced him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Mytho returned his mother's embrace, feeling her wet tears soak his otter garment. He slowly pulled his mother off of him.

She was the most beautiful woman Rue has ever seen. She stared at the matured woman embracing her fiancé, her long silver white hair that reached almost the floor shined brilliantly in the sun, her golden eyes stared lovingly at her son, her white flawless skin glowed angelically in the sun, Rue suddenly felt out of place, and also felt like the 3rd wheel of this little family reunion.

"Mother I would like for you to meet my new bride." Mytho's mother looked at Rue who was watching the warm touching reunion; the mother's gaze looked on her, judging her with her eyes, nodding her head in disapproval. Rue smiled at the old woman but did not get smile in return.

"_This_ is your bride?" it was more a demand than a simple question. Mytho look at his mother with a displeasing expression.

"Yes mother, this is the woman I am going to marry." The old queen ignored the tone her son gave her and unwilling gave a smile to Rue, and held out her hand to introduce herself.

"My name is Ester, the queen of this kingdom… welcome to my kingdom."

"Nice to meet you your highness, my name is Rue Kuroha." The woman nodded and turns her full attention to her son.

"Your father is so excited to see you Siegfried, and he even threw you a ball for your return tonight… this time remember to attend to the ball and not run off into the night to god- knows where. Okay?"

Mytho only chuckled and nodded his head in understanding. Rue took a deep breath and exhaled and was being lead into the castle with her husband and her soon to be mother in law….for a moment she forgot to breath.

* * *

"…and this will be your room." While taking a rather large tour in Mytho's castle, after an hour of speaking about the history of the dining room, the Queen decide to show Rue to her room, and too her surprise Mytho had a separate room and it was on the other floor…

"Umm thank you your highness."

"Hmph…"with her nose held high she stalks out of the room before another word was said. She looked at Mytho for a smallest bit a comfort.

"Don't worry; I will be sneak in here at midnight tonight. And maybe have a _little party of our own." _he gave one long lasting kiss as a demonstration of what is going to happen at midnight and kissing her before she could refused. He dashed out of the room before she could say anything and back to his mother who didn't seem to notice him gone missing.

Rue placed her hands on her blushing face, she was glad he had his heart again; it felt nice not to be in control in a relationship. For once she didn't wear the pants in their relationship.

She walked to her suit case and started to unpack calmly, until a thought entered her mind...

'_Wait a minute… tonight's the night we make_—"she couldn't even finished her own thought, her face went scarlet red out of embarrassment. She squeaks and went thought her suit case wonder what was going to wear to night.

"_Do I just wear my night gown? Something more intimate? Should I wear just lingerie?'_

"What should I do?" sure she tried were nothing but lingerie in his room before when he had not heart, not surprisingly he didn't react at all, but now it is different. Did he prefer that she wore cloths, or without? How was she going to do this…

She collapse on the bed and looked at the grandfather clock in her room which read 5:45 pm she still had a lot of time to think about. Maybe a nap would help her think these through… she slowly closed her feather like eyelashes that touched the top of her rosy cheeks. And besides she other things to worry about, like how to win her Mother-in-law's heart, and prove to her that she can be a suitable wife to Mytho… for now all she wants to do is sleep….

* * *

"Siegfried …" the mother continued to walk along the hall of the old paintings and her young son walked beside her.

"Yes mother?"

"That girl, Rue was it?"The mother's yellow eyes turn towards her son coldly.

"What about her?" he was starting not to like this conversation especially her cold tone.

"Well.. She is lovely but is she from noble blood? Because the law states that in order to become king, you have to marry a young princess, or someone in noble blood."

"If I can't marry her then I won't become king. Simple as that." His mother stopped walked and grabbed his arm and made him face her.

"Honestly, listen to yourself, you can have her but not as your _wife_! You have to take the throne because your father won't be here forever and you know very well that I can't not produce another heir!"She almost yelled.

"I will still not marry someone else… I made her a princess, she is _my_ princess."

"Siegfried! Stop being childish, there is going to be young and beautiful nobles and royals coming to this ball!"

"So this ball isn't for my return but for me to choose a bride isn't it?"He said calmly but with almost anger lingering in his voice.

"I am marring Rue whether I am taking the throne or not, because I really don't care of the outcome is, as long I have Rue as my wife."

_SLAP! _His mother white smooth hand collided with his face. It stung terribly. When Fakir slapped him it didn't really matter to nor did he felt anything but now he just wished she never slapped him.

"Choose a bride or I will banish her out of this kingdom with noting but the cloths on her back! Do you understand me?!" she yelled, her angry expression told him that she was serious.

"Yes." he calmly replied. Ester took that answer to satisfaction and walked ahead without him.

Mytho place his hand on his swollen red cheek. _'Then you will banish me too mother.'_ With a final thought he left with that plan, and went to his room to get ready for the big ball. He still hasn't seen father and missed him terribly, right after that, at midnight He will run away with Rue and start a new life together, maybe as farm folk. The thought made him laughed a little.. it would be interesting to see Rue cook, or clean…

* * *

Her black eyelashes fluttered open and took in her surroundings, and looked at the grandfather clock which read 10:54, she shot from her bed. She was asleep for that long?! Why didn't Mytho wake her up?!

She ran out of bed and rushed into her closet and tried to find something decent for the ball. What her Mother-in-law think if she late for her own son welcome home party? She went through dresses pulling them out in a messy order, throwing them in a hurry. Till she finally found a decent looking one. It beautiful silky blue dress ,one that reached passed her knees and was looked like it will flow with her movements.

She stripped to her white Bra and panties, slipped on her elegant dress, pulled her hair up into a messy bun, along with her matching shoes and rushed to the door.

She grabbed the door and tried to yank it open. _Huh? _She tried again, and the door didn't even budge, it was locked… _What is the meaning of this?!_ She tried again, and in her despair it was really locked and she knew for a fact that this wasn't a dream. She bang on the door and yelled for someone to hear her.

"Please is there anyone out there, Will SOMEONE OPEN THE—"she was cut short when some banged back against the door pretty hard enough for her to stumble back.

"Quiet in there!" a rough said reply. Rue scowled and bang back on the door again.

"I demand to know what is the meaning of this?!" she bang on the door again in ager. There is no way she is going to miss this party. This was her chance to win the queen heart; this was her chance to get their blessings. She was not going to let them ruin that chance! Nothing was going to stop her, not even this!

"We have direct order from the queen to keep you in here till the prince choose a bride for this country, now be quiet!" except that… her body locked in place when the guard finished speaking, and felt as though some ripped out her heart and threw to the crocodiles for them to eat.

No this can't be, there has to be a mistake, Mytho loves her, he would never something like this, would he? Wasn't she going to be his bride? Was she not good enough? Does he even know or even aware that she is not even there?

The more she thought the more she began to doubt Mytho really loved her. Maybe she was right, he did this out of pity and guilt, she felt her legs give out and she sank to the floor. Tears started to burn her eyes and tears welt up and poured down her face.

Was she really unable person for someone to love?

She was confused and hurt, maybe if he told her it was a misunderstanding she would probably believed him.

_No_ she told herself, _there is no way Mytho would never do something like this… _that's right, he said he loved her and was going to marry her, and there is no way he suddenly dropped the engagement without even confronting her about it. If he really wanted this to end he would have said it a long time ago.

She got up from floor and wiped her eyes, and tried to think of a way she could get out of here. She looked around and thought of the window but she at least 30 floors up and below is the moat full of man eating crocodiles. So that is a no. Maybe she could get the guard to open the door somehow. But how? She looked around the room to see if there was anything that she could use as a distraction. Then an idea struck her mind…_of course._

* * *

On guard duty was a very boring job especially babysitting a woman you don't know, but he did heard some rumors about her. He heard she was beyond beautiful almost as beautiful as the queen. The thought made him curious enough to go in there a take a peek. I mean a peek wouldn't hurt. He thought about it for almost an hour. He was only going to look he wasn't going to touch her or anything, just a look. He just wanted to know if the rumors were true or not.

_CRASHHHHHHH_!!!!!

The noise that came from inside the room startled him, he slightly jump and quickly turned his attention to the door.

"Are you alright in there?" he waited for a response.

"I-I drop the lamp and s-some of the shards cut me, can you please help me?"Her voice sounded scared and slightly alarmed, what kind knight would not help a damsel in distress. And besides this was his chance to see how beautiful she was.

He opens the door as quickly as he can and looked at room hoped to find the distress girl who supposed to be bleeding on the floor but found no one. He walks in the room and saw a broken mirror and shards of it scattered across the floor and a chair not far from it, it didn't take him long to find it was a trapped, but before he could reacted something hard slammed against the head causing him to go unconscious and his body land with a thud.

Rue started to panted and her hands started to shake. She hoped she didn't kill him, she bend down to check his pulse and found one… _thank goodness._

With that thought she took off running towards the ball, she ran and fast as her legs could carry her and was running down the long steps.

"The prisoner HAS ESCAPED!!!" she her the guard yelled, some of the guards who saw her run passed them took off running to chase her , which made her run faster, the only thing that ran through her head was getting to the ball before he had choose a bride. That thought scared her.

She saw the door to the ball and quickly grabbed on to it and yanked it open but before she could go inside ,two guards grabbed on her arm and then she led out a loud scream that cause the lovely music to stop and the beautiful guest to stopped talking to one another and turn their attention to Rue.

"Let go me this instant!" Mytho looked towards the door and to his horror, he saw his beloved fiancé struggle against the guards he bun becoming loose that some of her hair was partly down; she looked almost like a mad woman.

"What is the meaning of this?! I order you to release her!"The guards did not follow the command. He turned to his mother in anger and demanded an explanation.

"Mother what is going on?" his mother smiled.

"I am surprised Siegfried... that you didn't tell her that she wasn't allowed at the ball." Rue froze from where she stood.

"You knew?" Mytho looked ashamed,

"No, I didn't—"

"Siegfried, I even told you that this ball was for you to choose a bride, I thought common sense would have told you that she wasn't allowed to attend this ball. I thought you were smarter than this." Rue began to doubt him, why didn't he tell her? Why didn't he have the decency to tell he wasn't going to marry her after all?

"You knew all this time?" She said it almost in a whisper but enough for him to hear it.

"No Rue, please don't misunderstand… I never meant to—"

"Misunderstand!? What is there to MISUNDERSTAND?!" she yelled, she yanked she arms loose from the guards grip when she felt them loose. She turns her heel and headed for the room where she was confined in. she refused to cry in front to stranger, but when she need a good cry she will do it alone. Just she need one now.

"RUE WAIT!"She heard him yell her name, but she only ran faster toward the stairs to her room.. _He knew. He knew that this ball was for him to choose a bride and yet he didn't tell me. What am I going to do?_ For once in her life she had no solution to fix this problem, what was going to become of her? What was she going to do in her life?

Mytho was hot her heel and she knew, she was never the best runner, and she knew Mytho was? But luckily for her the room was a few feet away. She grabbed the door and quickly opens it and slammed the door before he could come in.

"Rue please listen, it wasn't my intension to lie to you like nor did I want you to find out like this either."

"GO back to the party!" right now she didn't want to see him nor hear him. She felt confused, angry, betrayed, all that negative feeling all combined into one, she felt them all at once.

"Rue please let me in."

"How long did you know that this party was made _just_ for you?!" she demanded. Her back slid on the back of the door her hand ran threw her hair to prepare herself for the answer.

It took him a moment to answer.

"After mother showed you your room." She suddenly felt hot tears finally go down her cheeks; it hurts to hold in your tears for a certain amount of time. She swears under her breath.

"Did you even plan to even marry me or was that just a lie?!"

"No, that is not a lie; I do plan to marry you!"

"Or are you just marring me out of guilt?!"

"Guilt?!"

"Yea since the day I gave my life for yours did you feel that you owned me something, because you don't own me anything!"

She didn't hear him say anything after that, it just silence.

"I knew it." she said out loud. She got up to take off her ring and she yank the door open but just as she was ready to throw the ring at him, Rue notice that he wasn't moving at all as a matter of fact nothing was moving she waved her hand in front of his face .Nothing.

"Isn't it beautiful?" her eyes dilated when she realized who voice belong to.

"That tragedy, hatred, betrayal, Sorrow could happen all in one night, as a matter of fact I kind of reminds me of a beautiful story…" her body whipped around and to her horror it was the same person who she dreaded the most…

"Drosselmeyer…"she breathed out the word almost like a gasp.

"Well it is good to see you too Rue and my don't you looked lovely, but you need to at least fix your hair, you look like mad woman."

"What do you want?"She glared.

"It looks like I didn't have to do anything to cause your mother in law to hate you, I mean you could love an ugly raven." That struck a nerve. He seem to disappear, Rue looked around the room and sudden felt her wavy black hair fall all neatly down pass her shoulders.

"That's better." She gasped and turned around.

"I had enough of your games, what do you want?!"

"Well I can't have you go all messy in my new story no can I?" her eyes widen in fear.

"No… you wouldn't?" he only smirked and didn't seem to listen to her.

"And I don't like that color on you either.."And with the snap of his fingers her silky blue dress turn white and she also had white thigh high stocking, but she even bother to look at it.

"That's better; hmmm I think it would be wise to put hair pins in your hair as well."

"…stop, please don't do this…" and with another snap of his fingers he paced a couple of white pearls in her hair. She got on her knees and started to beg.

"Please don't do this I beg of you!"

"You look beautiful, now time to go."

"I beg you, please stop."

"Good-bye my beautiful black swan..."And with another final snap of his finger she was gone only to leave behind the engagement ring she was tightly clutching.

"Well I better go before thing get ugly." The disappeared into the grandfather clock and continued time making sure everything is in place……

"I would never marry you in guilt, I love you too much to do that to you… so please don't reject Me." he waited for her response, he knew she was angry she had every right to be. If he was in her position he would have been angry as well. When nothing came, he pounded on the door.

"Rue? Please open the door, giving me the silent treated is very immature Rue, so open the door!" he learned one thing about getting his heart back; he wasn't very good with patience.

"Fine if you are going behave as a child then I will go back to the ball and wait till you calm down!"He left in a huff almost regretting just to leave her there by herself to make matters worse, but he will keep his promise he will return to her when the clock strikes 12:00. He just hopes she changes her mind on marring him, because he doesn't know what he would do without her…

* * *

Well that it, I know it is kind of short, so was Rue like her character in the show or do need to make a few adjustments? Was it good? Was it bad? Only you can decide. I know it kind of went very fast and I know I can't write sensual scene like the one in the carriage. If you have any tips I would like to hear them in your comments.


End file.
